dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Ask a DCPedian
Logan Wayne & Bruce Wayne (Amalgam Universe) Can somebody help me with this? Are they related or are they the same person? What? Logan Wayne: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Logan_Wayne_%28Amalgam_Universe%29 Bruce Wayne: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_%28Amalgam_Universe%29 DUSK 05:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) They are different people, I don't know if it was revealed if they were related. I left a message on this guy's talk page about it. : 11:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) DC Animated Continuity Hi I would like to ask of the DCAU is one of the universes of DC Universe proper? And if the comics based on DCAU are canon? Pelletboy 13:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, we have a complete list of the known universe here. I don't think they are. : 14:36, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::The DCAU hasn't been shown to be one of the worlds in the 52... however, there are plenty of unidentified universes. Also, Earth-12 has all of the Batman Beyond stuff... which is technically an extension of the DCAU, so I guess there's a connection there, but nothing other than Terry McGinnis has been explicitly shown. :Word on whether or not the DCAU comics are canon is pretty much out. I think that a couple of them directly conflict with things like the League's Green Lantern roster... the DCAU wiki is still debating it. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:40, 9 August 2009 (UTC) blue kryptonite Epic1212 19:34, 9 August 2009 (UTC)i was wondering what blue kryptonite does to superman and which comicbok and was it introduced? Epic1212 19:34, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Blue Kryptonite: Blue Kryptonite in Pre-Crisis continuity, Superman once used a Bizarro Duplicator Ray on a piece of Green Kryptonite transforming it into Blue Kryptonite. He then used the altered Blue Kryptonite to halt an army of advancing Bizarros. Blue Kryptonite only affects Bizarros and is harmless to humans and Kryptonians. * In Post-Crisis Continuity, like Bizarro himself Blue Kryptonite is opposite to the more common green variety, it will make kryptonian based Bizarros (see Batzarro) highly intelligent (up to 12th level intellect) a process that seems to scare Bizarro and his ilk. * Post Infinite Crisis Blue Kryptonite appears to have reverted back to it's original form as it has been seen (as of Action Comics Annual #10) to affect Bizarro in a painful manner reminiscent of the effect that Green Kryptonite has on Superman. * Blue Kryptonite was introduced in the seventh season of Smallville. It strips or rather suppresses Clark's powers, at least for a time. During this time Clark was also immune to the effects of Green Kryptonite. It was forged into Jor-El's victory ring which was presented to him when he first became a member of the Kryptonian Council. Clark's resurrected mother Lara Lor-Van gave him the victory ring, telling Clark that it was a Kryptonian tradition to pass the victory ring onto the first born son when he came of age. The ring had been a trap set by Zor-El, to strip Clark of his powers. Since on their own homeworld kryptonians have no powers, Lara had no way of knowing that blue kryptonite would strip Clark of his abilities. 19:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Joker's Real Name Kaiokentimesmr.f 00:31, 11 August 2009 (UTC) i've always wanted to know what joker's real name was. i know it's jack napier in tim burton's batman and BTAS. but what about in the comics. do i need to read the killing joke? :His real name has never been revealed in the comics. Check out his entry for more info. : 01:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC) --Kaiokentimesmr.f 02:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC)--Kaiokentimesmr.f 02:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) who's stronger Batman or Green Arrow both do not have super powers. just gadgets. both seem more realistic. but who is stronger :Umm ... Batman is the greatest there is, ever was, ever will be. I say ... Batman. Plus, he's got about 45 lbs extra muscle mass. On the other hand, he's dead(ish), so who knows? : 02:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Kaiokentimesmr.f 13:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Karnevil Question Issue #13 of Shadowpact identifies Karnevil as Jeremy Karne. His character page is under the name Karnevil. Can someone do whatever you guys do to change or redirect the Karnevil page to Jeremy Karne? I'll go through the previous pages and fix the links to Jeremy Karne (New Earth). Thanks! WolfordMnemsis 22:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) : Sure thing. For future reference, you can just slap the Move template on a page, e.g., " ". -- Profzoom 22:19, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Are Watchmen and V for Vendetta part of the megaverse of DCU? Are all Vertigo titles part of the DCU? If not, which titles have their own continuity? Pelletboy 06:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) DC Continuity Are Watchmen and V for Vendetta part of the megaverse of DCU? Are all Vertigo titles part of the DCU? If not, which titles have their own continuity? Pelletboy 06:05, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so. Check out the Multiverse entry for info. : 00:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Original Dr. Light Was the identity of the original Dr. Light (Justice League of America #12) ever revealed? Kanjar Ro 00:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :This guy? Is that who you mean? : 00:06, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Assistant Editors????? I've been adding Assistant Editors as Editor1_2. Is this consistent with what everyone else is doing? Thanks! WolfordMnemsis 01:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:02, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Secret Files: Credit Where Credit Is Due! Hey, guys and gals! As you probably know the Secret Files and Origins books have a number of single page profiles on various characters. It looks like each of these pages may have different writers and artists. I've looked at a couple examples and there doesn't seem to be a uniform way of addressing this yet so I'm looking for feedback. Should I address each profile page as we would a separate story with it's own writer, letterer, etc. (the one I'm working on would then have a total of 12 "stories") or should I lump them together and treat each writer/artist as if they worked on them all (i.e. writer 1, writer 2, etc.) (this would bring the number of "stories" to 4 but story #4 would have, as an example, 7 different inkers)? Any thoughts or preferences????? Thanks! WolfordMnemsis 21:18, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :I've always found it easier to count them as just one section with the headline "Profile Pages" and stick everybody who gets a profile together in the appearances. It's fine to lump the artists together, they all still get credit for the issue. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Looking for a list I don't know what they're called but all the "flashalso" and "dies" and "first" brackets we can add after entries - is there a complete list of them somewhere? I've been searching for almost an hour and I'm not having any luck. Thanks to anyone who can help! WolfordMnemsis 20:46, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Did you check the category they're all in? Feel free to make one and document it if you don't see one that you need. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Here is the list. They are hard to find, though. Here's something that's helpful - whenever you find a page that uses a template that you want to use, click on "Edit this page" at the top. When the page goes into edit mode, at the very bottom of the screen is a list of the templates used in the article. You can either click on the link, or go directly into editing the template. ::For example, the article Firestorm Vol 2 2 lists the first appearance of "Harry Carew". Click on "edit this page", scroll to the bottom and you see this: image:Roygbiv666 List of templates.png :: 01:45, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Help please. WHO IS THE FIRST GREEN LANTERN?? I'm little confused about who is the first green lantern as DC comics and Warner Bros introduces us three different characters of GL: 1-Hal Jordan in the movie Justice League the new frontier 2-John Stewart in the series Justice League. 3- Rayner in Superman the animated Series. Help please. Diabletto 23:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Green Lantern isn't just a legacy, it's an occupation. There are 7200 members of the Green Lantern Corps from all across the galaxy. You're just asking about the ones on Earth, though, who are the most important. Hal Jordan was the first human Green Lantern. After him, the order is John Stewart, Guy Gardner, and then Kyle Rayner. If you want to get technical, the whole idea was inspired by a character from the forties who preceded all of them, but that's a different ballgame. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Looking for Feedback/Input Hey, all. I just read the latest Booster Gold preview on Newsarama and it seems there are a number of stories (in his series and outside as well) where there are possible future versions of characters. I'm thinking we should create a category called "Alternate History Version" or "Appearance Outside Mainstream Continuity" similar to the "Dream Sequence" category to keep things clear. Any comments and/or better naming ideas? Thanks! WolfordMnemsis 14:03, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :We have an article on the subject, Possible Futures. Basically, we really just consider them to be an extension of the regular character, and we use the same page. If you think creating something new would be useful, then go ahead... be bold. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:21, September 6, 2009 (UTC) DC Entertainment Inc. http://dcu.blog.dccomics.com/2009/09/09/warner-bros-creates-dc-entertainment/ DUSK 21:09, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Cassandra Cain/ Wayne?? As of the end of the "Redemption" Story-Arc, isn't Cassandra Cain Bruce Wayne's Adoptive Daughter, and thus Foster Sister to Tim, Dick, Jason and Damien? Master Shan 03:25, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Power Girl Can anyone refer me to any archive files or comics showing us the origins and the history of Power Girl???? Diabletto 19:19, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Is this helpful? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:50, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Identity Crisis In which Comic did Batman find out that Zatanna has mindwiped him? ValekJace 17:16, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I've been pouring through some back issues trying to find you a proper answer. I'm pretty sure that he figured it out on his own... and they revealed it in , part of the Crisis of Conscience. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Pariah, Power Girl, Lady Quark and whoever else... Just my 2 cents. If I remember the explanation in Crisis on Infinite Earths correctly, everyone who was present during the fight at the dawn of time were de facto made part of the universe when it reformed. That is why the Helena Wayne version of Huntress and Earth-2 Robin and Green Arrow still survived to fight (and die) later in the series though none of the corresponding villains did. So it seems to me, even though Pariah, Lady Quark, Power Girl and other such anomalies originated "Pre-Crisis" or "Earth-6", they are now officially part of the reformed universe and we can officially call them "New Earth" versions as in "Kara Zor-L (New Earth)". Of course, I will yield to whatever decision you Wikipedians choose, but it would sure make populating new and future comics easier if every cast member were "New Earth"ers. WolfordMnemsis 01:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :The tricky thing here is that in regards to these specific characters, their Pre-Crisis origins are an essential part of their identity. Power Girl's modern origin is still the Earth-Two Supergirl... she has to deal with the fact that she's the last remnant of another world that was destroyed, and is really out of place in our universe. Infinite Crisis makes all of that stuff still canon in her origins. Pariah also remembers the old multiverse, because that's where he came from... he remembers seeing all of those worlds die, his origins haven't been changed to fit into the New Earth history, he's still from a Pre-Crisis world. Lady Quark I'm not sure the exact ruling on, but I'm pretty sure Infinite Crisis also preserved her Pre-Crisis origins. It's an important part of the character's origins, otherwise we would have updated it ourselves. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Wayne Enterprises CEO Uhmm... Now that Wayne is dead, who runs Wayne Enterprises? Does the public know that Bruce Wayne is dead? Knightman 04:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :They don't know. Hush recently got plastic surgery to look like Bruce Wayne, and he's taken over the spot under the watchful eye of the Batman Family. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Suspicion As far as I know, the Joker knows the Batman(Bruce Wayne)too well that without peeking through the cowl he knows who's genuine. Does he know or would he ever find out that the new batman(Dick grayson) isn't his old nemesis? Knightman 05:02, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :He knew immediately it was a different man with Jean-Paul Valley, so I would say yes. He'll probably be able to tell that it's Nightwing, too. Granted, the Joker's been underground lately and we haven't seen him since RIP. They haven't met yet. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:20, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Secret Files Feedback There are a lot of one-shot "secret files and origins" issues (like DCU Villains and President Luthor) and I'm brainstorming ideas on getting around having to create "Titles" for each. I've seen where people (including me) have linked them to on-going series when possible (i.e. Aquaman Vol 6, Green Arrow Vol 3) and I've seen some people replace the Titles with "one-shot" but I'm wondering if there's any value in changing the Secret Files page into a faux series and calling it "Secret Files Vol 1" and using that to link them all together. I know it's not a true series in any sense but I think there's enough of them that it's worth considering some type of unifying strategy. Any thoughts or objections or suggestions or grumblings????? WolfordMnemsis 12:40, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I've seen your work, it's good. By the way, did you notice that I made a template to connect all of them together? I think in this case, because they are primarily one-shots, it's a lot easier to count them as such rather than compiling them under a blanket volume... maybe using the event field for "Event = Secret Files" would be a better solution? That way it's still right there up at the top of the page for you, and it would autocat properly as well. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Request Not really a question, more a bot request (couldn't find a place for it). A couple of weeks back, I've moved Jack Napier (DCAU) back to Joker (DCAU) as the name Jack Napier was retconned into being an alias in "Beware The Creeper". Can a bot please go over all the links? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 08:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Wonder Woman rebirth I'm trying to find the comic where Wonder Woman was rebirthed after the Anti-Monitor returned her to her origins( Clay)during Crisis on Infinite earths. Any Help??Diabletto 17:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Diabletto 17:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) : I believe it was Wonder Woman Vol 2 1 which was a new series that started right after the Crisis ended. --WolfordMnemsis 05:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) 15:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC)BACON Weeljack 15:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC)bacon hey hey i've been reading jla for a while but besides that haven't been hectic into comics. Have started reading Blackest Night and really loving it but there feels like i'm some alot of backround knoweledge or something(for obvious reasons), is there any way to get alot of this knowelge quick and in one place. (besides the whole comic book shop) Thanks, NicK Peterpanthemanwithaplan 11:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :It sounds like you have a lot of questions. I'm usually in our IRC Chatroom, if you need to know anything, and I would be happy to go over any of the back stories with you. Alternatively, if you're looking for a less personal external link, the Annotated Blackest Night might be a good place to go as well. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Ragman Vol 3 or Ragman Vol 1???? The third Ragman limited series is Ragman: Cry of the Dead. I see there are already pages for each issue under Ragman: Cry of the Dead Vol 1 but there's also a page for Ragman Vol 3 though there are no issue pages. The Ragman Vol 2 page has a pregenerated link to the Vol 3 page. Is one of these paths preferred? WolfordMnemsis 02:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Wonder Twins in comics... Does anyone know when the Wonder Twins have actually appeared in comics? I know they were in "Extreme Justice' in the 90's, but I can't seem to find anywhere else they've been in actual DC books, rather than just cartoons. Any info would be helpful; thanks! Gallegra 07:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :They're a part of the DC Universe, but they almost never actually show up anywhere. Aside from, obviously, the Super Friends comic book and Extreme Justice, the only other appearance I could find was a stint in -51. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Does Deathstroke know Batman's Secret Identity? Yeah, I just re-read issues #6-9 of Deathstroke's ongoing title from the 90's, and unless I'm reading too much into it, I think it's implied that Slade knows that Bruce is Batman judging from the conversation the two have in Wayne Manor during a party. It's not completely out of the question considering how Slade knows Nightwing's secret identity, but I was wondering if it were everly explicitly stated elsewhere. Thanks :JaketheBank 22:00, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I love that storyline. Yeah, he knows because of the Dick Grayson connection. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Empty Sections Looking for feedback. For sections like "Vehicles" or "Other Characters" when there are none to speak of, is there a rule or preference about handling them? What I'd LIKE to do is eliminate those sections to keep the are brief and neat, but I'm happy to add "None" if there's a reason for keeping them present (like consistency, maybe?). Any guidance? Thanks! WolfordMnemsis 23:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :There's no real standard for this. Really, whatever you think looks best. It's the default, it is in no way contractually binding. I usually leave them in in case the next person who comes along wants to add in something new. We create new item pages all the time and have to populate articles with their appearances. Leaving it in adds some consistency, and also helps with the pacing of the article when you like to add in as many excerpts as I usually do. What it comes down to is what you think looks best. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Death, Dies, Deceased, Corpse, etc. Is there any particular difference between these Categories? Death and Dies seem to convey the same message (i.e. someone alive at the start of the issue is dead by the end) and Deceased and Corpse also seem to indicate the same (dead body, not alive in the issue). Am I missing something???? WolfordMnemsis 18:56, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :If I had to guess, I would say somebody probably made accidental duplicates because they didn't realize there was already something in place. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:30, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Is there some larger purpose to these categories other than clarification? I mean do they all link somewhere or automatically populate another page like the Appearances or Category pages? Or is it just an attempt at establishing uniformity? --WolfordMnemsis 20:56, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean. We're talking about and right? The templates? They're purely cosmetic. The only purpose they serve is cosmetic. It's so you can look at a comic page with a glance and see that so and so character died or appeared for the first time or whatever. The difference in word choice is of little significance. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:14, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :You got my meaning. I thought they were cosmetic but I was afraid there was some higher computer function I was unaware of. Like when I thought people had to go into each Appearance page and update them manually. A lot happens automatically and I didn't want to arbitrarily change things until I was sure I wouldn't accidentally screw some other process up! Thanks for the help and Happy belated Thanksgiving!!!! --WolfordMnemsis 21:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Comics Serie 52 should i read the serie "52" directly after finishing the Crisis On Infinite Earths or these 2 series are not totally linked together??? Diabletto 20:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC)